


Ranma & Ryouga

by YoshisGallery



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshisGallery/pseuds/YoshisGallery
Summary: Two fierce rivals competing for the affections of a girl come to realize they're actually in love with each other.Mostly gay masturbation and sex with some trans F/M sex.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Darling Ryouga

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 1998 and published to Usenet. 
> 
> Original header note:   
> Warning: this story contains explicit scenes of sexual activity between two males (one of them happens to be in female form, but they're still two guys). If this bothers you then why the HELL are you reading it? :> This is the first in a continuing fantasy series based on the usually-butch Ranma and Ryouga, created by Rumiko Takahashi, who really should be lovers for god's sake. Contact info and website are at the end of the story. Enjoy! :> Yoshi

Ryouga's eyes opened lazily and reluctantly came to focus. The hazy sunlight shone in through a window across the room and splashed across the foot of the bed he lay in. Akane's bed. He snapped up suddenly when he realized the soft pillows between which he rested his head were Akane's breasts, but the feeling quickly passed when he realized he was in the form of the cute little potbellied pig known as P-chan.

He sighed and put his head back where it had been. Sure, transforming into a pig from a splash of cold water was indeed a curse that plagued his very existence, but it certainly had a few advantages. Akane rejected his human form because of her engagment to Ranma, who treated Ryouga's beloved Akane like filth. But as a pig, playing as Akane's pet, Ryouga could get closer to her every night than Ranma ever could, and there wasn't a thing Ranma could do about it.

Ranma, Ryouga growled softly. That demented creep who bears a curse similar to his own... though turning into a buxom young girl instead of a tiny black pig isn't really a comparable predicament. Though he'd never admit it to anyone including himself, he often felt rather jealous of Ranma's curse. He would find himself wondering if Ranma took advantage of his ability to switch genders... what would it be like to feel what a woman feels? Would it be weird or exciting?

Ryouga's tiny member was now straining against the soft fabric of Akane's pajamas. He couldn't help but get excited at the notion. Staring at Akane's left breast which heaved slowly with her breath, Ryouga began to wonder if Ranma-chan ever masturbates... the idea was strangely appealing to Ryouga, who usually considered Ranma his arch enemy. But there was more. Ranma had played a strange role in Ryouga's fantasy life ever since they were in grade school together. Ranma had been his rival even then, always one-upping Ryouga in everything. In Ryouga's fantasies, Ranma usually lost soundly to the ever-triumphant Ryouga. But sometimes, there were times when neither really lost... where they just shook hands and smiled at each other. These Ryouga found the most puzzling, for there was something even darker and deeper hidden here... the lingering touch of Ranma's firm handshake, the warm smile across his bright, friendly face, these brought out something that both repulsed and thrilled Ryouga. And only in his most empassioned moments could he bring himself to call forth the image of Ranma as he'd seen him one day in workout... sweat rolling off his well-shaped bare shoulders and chest as he pounded away at a workout dummy...

It was early morning and no one would usually be around to see Ranma in his preferred fighting gear, namely nothing. But Ryouga was an early riser and wanted to get a head start on challenging and ultimately defeating Ranma, something he had yet to do. As he entered the dojo, he suddenly halted unseen at the doorway behind Ranma. The sight of his rival at first enfuriated him, but after a few moments of watching him, another emotion began to well up inside him... Ranma was a very skilled martial artist, and had quite an impressive build. And though he'd seen him completely naked before and thought nothing of it, the combination of seeing his rival perform the fighting style that so often defeated and humiliated him and seeing him do so with nothing on... Ryouga could only stare, awash with new and strange feelings. When Ranma finished his workout, Ryouga vanished for fear of being caught in the act of staring, but the feeling refused to go away.

As Akane began to awaken, Ryouga snapped out of his fantasy and hopped down onto the bed, letting his painfully swollen erection soften before she could notice. She sat up, her short black hair falling across the nape of her neck, and looked down at her pet. "Good morning, P-chan," she smiled sleepily. The Ryouga in pig form grunted enthusiastically.

She stood up, and Ryouga chose an unincriminating spot to watch her from as she dropped the gown and rummaged through her closet looking for her school uniform. Ryouga watched her with an interest that seemed somewhat artificial. He couldn't get the image of Ranma out of his head, even with Akane standing   
almost completely naked in front of him... He knew he had to get this out of his thoughts, any way he could.

But how?

****

The day went as usual. After Akane had left, P-chan crawled into the bathroom and jumped into the warm bathwater, transforming back into his human self. He worked hard at being as well-built as Ranma, and liked to see himself in the flesh to remind him that he at least looked as good as Ranma.

Ranma again... the picture replayed in his mind. He was hitting the dummy swiftly and angrily, sweat rolling down his chest, his thighs, his backside, and his... oh God, Ryouga, thought. His cock had flared up to enormous proportions in the water, and he suddenly realized he had been involuntarily stroking it. He was building up to climax extremely rapidly, having been cut short earlier. He could feel the precum course though his shaft even underwater, and was on the verge of cumming painfully hard.

And then Ranma walked into the bathroom, wearing only shorts. "Oh, morning, P-chan," he said snidely to a very startled and flustered Ryouga. Ryouga only glared at him with his face red as a beet, so Ranma only shrugged and stripped the shorts.

Ryouga gulped. He was still fully erect, and there wasn't a single thing he could do to hide this from Ranma without seeming extremely awkward... and when Ranma got in the water and noticed, he stared for a second and then smirked at Ryouga. "Still can't get any from Akane, huh? Maybe if you tried doing her in pig form," he laughed. Ryouga cursed Ranma with every ounce of his being. He then got out of the water quickly, not bothering to shield his swaying erection from Ranma's sight. Though he seemed angry, his cock was getting even harder from Ranma's attention... Ranma stared unabashedly as Ryouga towelled off.

Finally, Ryouga faced him, still completely naked. "What?!" he demanded.

Ranma shrugged. "You'd better take care of that before you go anywhere," pointing at Ryouga's cock, which was still dripping precum. "You look like you're about to go off any minute." Ryouga looked down at his enraged dick. He was indeed only a few strokes from discharging when Ranma came in, and the interruption did him no good.

"I don't need your advice!" Ryouga snapped, blushing furiously. He started to towel off his throbbing pole, but then without warning, he gasped and fell to the floor, cumming all over himself and his towel. The cum came out in thick, huge globs, fueled by Ranma's amazed stare. He involuntarily kept stroking until he was completely finished, moaning raspily. After a few seconds, he stood up, blushing violently, and cleaned himself off, dressed and left.

Recovering from the shock of seeing Ryouga cumming all over himself, Ranma realized he was turned on beyond words by what had just happened. Looking down through the water at his own stiff member, he realized he'd almost cum himself. And then he started comparing it in his mind's eye to Ryouga's, seeing his own large cock gushing cum like Ryouga's. He was definitely well endowed, but so was Ryouga, and he had a hard time telling which would be larger. The idea of comparing them one-on-one wasn't even slightly unpleasant to him, either. He then started pumping the firm shaft slowly, sinking down and closing his eyes. He didn't open them again until he saw Ryouga standing three feet away, holding his forgotten headband and staring in awe. When noticed, Ryouga left hurriedly. He did feel a bit embarrassed at being similarly caught while jerking off in the tub, but that didn't keep him from noticing that Ryouga was acting very peculiar about the whole thing.

****

That night, Ranma settled himself down onto the sleeping mat and waited for his father on the mat next to his to start snoring. He then got up silently and ventured into the dojo downstairs, stopping at the bathroom to douse himself with cold water. Now in female form, she sat down on the workout mat, checking all around for anyone that might be lurking. Seeing no one, she lay down on the mat and cinched her shorts down to mid-thigh, exposing her nearly hairless mound. With one hand, she began to lightly stroke the tingling area around her opening, and with the other she raised her shirt up and began to softly pinch her large pink nipples.

Sneaking down to the dojo in the middle of the night had slowly become a regular pastime for Ranma-chan. She enjoyed her female form and after having accepted it, she quickly learned how it could give her as much pleasure as his male form. She had yet to experience it fully though, and this added to his passion and frustration. Becoming part female had made him bisexual, though he wasn't quick to accept it. Enough time had passed between his first transformation, though, that he was beginning to actively enjoy the feelings and was getting impatient to explore them... he'd never been with anyone before, too, which just complicated matters further.

Her light strokes switched quickly to firm rubs as the memory of seeing Ryouga spill his cum all over himself came rushing into her mind. Her female half couldn't help but feel attracted to the handsome young fighter, but it was also beginning to affect his male half too. He had hoped Ryouga would catch his hint about finishing himself off... he wasn't sure if it was intentional on Ryouga's part to do it... but Ranma would have gladly done it for him in either form, had he had the nerve.

The first of her orgasms hit her quickly after the thought seated itself in her mind. Another advantage to being female was more orgasms... Ranma-chan could stroke herself for hours and have many orgasms in female form, and it was a rare day when he could have more than one at a time in male form.

As the tide of the second orgasm began welling up, Ranma drifted off into her own little world, oblivious to the fact that she was about to be caught in the act... again.

****

Ryouga couldn't believe he was doing this. His own desperate horniness had brought him from Akane's sleeping arms into his human form to locate Ranma. He didn't intend on waking him or even finding him, but lying in Akane's arms wide awake in pig form was driving him nuts. His morning fantasy about seeing Ranma-chan masturbating was fuelled by the later events, and was now out of control.

Now here she was, her small hand a blur on her crotch, shading her hole from his sight in the moonlight. Ryouga was instantly erect and his knees buckled under the wave of emotion. He caught himself on the door frame, but the light sound was enough for Ranma's trained ears to catch. She instantly sat up and looked in the direction of the sound.

It was unmistakeably Ryouga's silouhette in the doorway. She was at the same time mortified and thrilled at the realization. He was shirtless... his muscled torso and arms looked very impressive against the outside light. Ranma found herself overcome with wantonness. "Wait!" she called as Ryouga tried to gather his composure and bolt.

Ryouga turned, his face masked in shadow. Ranma couldn't see what he was thinking. He stood there for a painful while, looking at the still-exposed Ranma-chan sitting on the floor.

"Ryouga..." Ranma finally said. "Come here... we need to talk."

After another painful pause, Ryouga slowly walked over and kneeled in front of Ranma. "Ryouga," she said, but before she could finish, Ryouga grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Oh Ryouga..." Ranma gasped as he started kissing her neck fervently. Ranma was already sexually charged, and being held in Ryouga's bare arms, her large breasts pressed against his muscled chest, was almost too much to handle so suddenly. Abandoning all forethought, she started kissing back, tasting his hot flesh and stroking his muscular body. It was the most alien thing she'd ever done, but she couldn't help it... buried emotions came gushing out violently and overrid any common sense that might have prevented such an encounter. And the smell of his hair and sweat made juices flow down inside her like never before.

After only a few moments, Ranma lost all clothing and started stroking Ryouga's large cock through his pants. Ryouga explored her cave with two fingers as he kissed her deeply, finally getting to taste the fruits of his desire for the first time. Signalled with a series of uncontrolled gasps, Ranma came all over his hand, which Ryouga then proceeded to lick off his fingers slowly.

"Ryouga," she gasped. "What... what are we doing?" She lied back against the floor, sweating and panting. A flicker of fear had kindled itself in her mind, a fear of her own brazen emotions and of the lost boy's sudden passion.

Ryouga just looked at her, breathing heavily. He didn't say a word. Ranma brought herself up on her elbows and watched him as he stared at her with a frightening desire blazing behind his eyes.

Finally Ryouga said "I want you... Ranma... I always have."

Ranma's eyes got wider as he leaned forward and kissed her heavily. She wrapped her arms around his back, slick with sweat, and kissed back, the fear slowly losing out to her anxious need to be with him.

"Fuck me," she suddenly demanded breathily in his ear. Ryouga stopped and looked at her, his face masked in the shadows again. Ranma wondered if she'd made a mistake asking so soon, but then Ryouga slid his pants off and sat in a kneeling position in front of her, his cock pointing directly at the ceiling. 

She reached out and hesitantly began to feel it. It was so amazingly firm and smooth... she'd never held anyone else's member before. She wondered if her own was so smooth and velvety when she was in her male form. And the thought of stuffing something that large inside her brought back a little fear, but she was far too gone to heed it. "C'mon Ryouga... I can't wait any longer," Ranma moaned, wanting to be filled by Ryouga more than anything. He pulled her to him and placed his turgid pole at her opening.

Ranma's eyelids squeezed shut as she felt the head of his fiery member push its way inside the outer areas of her hole. Her head spun violently and all she could feel in the world was his arms around her and the mushroom head slowly sliding up to the barrier inside her. She hadn't been expecting any pain when he broke past the hymen and finally filled her completely, but it just added to her pleasure. She must have had two or three orgasms in the time it took Ryouga's cock to enter her to the point where it was completely enveloped by her sopping sheath. And now she felt the tip of it somewhere incomprehensibly deep within her, pressing against something she'd never known she had... the feelings were totally new and so enrapturing... she felt complete for the first time in her life.

The two remained as such for awhile, kissing and reveling in the feeling of being joined so fully. Then Ryouga slowly began to retract. Ranma moaned a deep gutteral disappointment, hoping it wasn't over, but Ryouga quickly pushed it all the way back in right afterwards. Ranma came again. Ryouga increased the tempo, and Ranma came twice more, her voice a mix of strangled gasps and deep moans. Ryouga was silent but continued to rut into her, faster and faster until not a minute after starting, his face contorted and his enflamed cock started pulsing its load deep into her ravaged cunt. Ranma came again, feeling every hot pulse splash something deep inside her, and her wildly contorting vaginal muscles added new dimensions to the expressions of orgasmic fury on Ryouga's already violently contorting face.

The two lay there for a while in each others' arms during the following silence, soaked in sweat and out of breath. Ryouga was still inside her and was still hard. Ranma was impressed and delighted. She lightly ran her fingers across his back and butt, enjoying his closeness beyond words yet still thirsty for pleasure.

She pushed him up and he sat back on his haunches, his now-red and sticky cock still at full mast, though juice was flowing freely off of it. Ranma took it into her mouth and sucked it clean... something Ryouga was not even slightly prepared for. It was his turn to gasp and moan, as Ranma's male instinct lead her beautifully through her first blowjob-giving.

Ryouga's face was streaked with tears. The feeling was unbelievable. His lifelong rival and secret crush was sucking his already-supersensitive cock and he couldn't bring himself to believe it wasn't a dream. It didn't take much for him to go off again, and the little remaining cum in his balls gushed forth and was gobbled up by an impassioned Ranma-chan.

The two new lovers collapsed together again, Ryouga lying flat on his back and Ranma curled around him. His member had finally been quelled and now lay limp across his thigh. She slowly stroked his nipples as he lay silently, his right arm around her shoulder. "I love you Ranma," he finally said in a near-whisper.

"Shh... sleep on it, Ryouga... it's not that easy," Ranma said softly. Ryouga knew what she meant. In the morning, things would be really hard on the both of them now that they had done this. But that was the morning, and they still had this night... and they stayed awhile longer there before returning to their other forms and settling in apart from each other.


	2. Love Gravy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original chapter notes:  
> Warning: this story contains scenes of graphic sexual activity between two guys. If this bothers you then go fuck yourself. THis is a continuing story based on Rumiko Takahashi's characters Ranma and Ryouga, who really would be impassioned lovers if there were any justice in the world. :> Can't you just see the South Park chef singing for these two? ;> Yoshi

Up in the Tendo's guest room, two figures slept on mats adorned by the rays of morning, streaming in through a window. One of these was Ranma, but the other was not Ryouga. After last night's encounter, P-chan had reluctantly returned to Akane's sleeping arms, and Ranma had returned to the mat next to his father's.

Twitching restlessly in his sleep, Ranma finally awoke with a start, having dreamed about him and Ryouga having some kind of affair. He shook himself and then suddenly froze. It hadn't been a dream... it really did happen.

Oh my god.

Ranma sat bolt upright, the implications of what had occurred becoming very clear. A million emotions ran through his head... most of them related to fear and paranoia. He and Ryouga would never be able to face each other... or would they? Maybe this is what he wanted? He groaned lightly and put his face in his hands, sweat rolling down his bare back and chest. For a few moments he stayed like that. Confusion, guilt, and desire filled his heart and he didn't know what to do. Finally, spurred in part by the fact that his erection was painfully hard and insistent, he came to the conclusion that he would have to talk to Ryouga... in private. As soon as possible.

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, carefully checking to see that Ryouga wasn't there before he walked in. Hurriedly he washed and changed, and then realized his erection hadn't faded. His face flushed with sexual desire, and making sure that no one was coming down the hall, he whipped his shorts down and began to urgently pump his shaft. With all the images of last night's unbelievably erotic encounter still burning thru his mind, it took him no more than a few seconds to cum, most of which he caught in a waiting tissue, but the sheer volume forced him to wipe up a lot from the mirror, counter, and floor. He stood with his hot sticky member in his hands for a few minutes, trying to regain composure. Then he opened his eyes and stared at what looked like a half liter of cum covering everything. "My god..." he thought to himself. He grabbed a handful of tissue and tried to make the place as clean as he could, hoping no one would walk in. Finally, after getting it as clean as possible, he felt ready to head downstairs for breakfast.

Once arriving, he was only slightly relieved to see P-chan instead of Ryouga by Akane's side. Now was definitely not the time for words between the two. Throughout breakfast, P-chan was giving Ranma unreadable looks. It wasn't the usual animosity, but it wasn't quite friendly either. Ryouga was probably going through the same thing he was, Ranma thought. It was a dubious comfort.

After an uncommonly quiet breakfast, Akane and Ranma walked to school, talking little. This was not uncommon but it made Ranma even more nervous, considering she was holding P-chan, and undoubtedly noticed something was amiss. He strolled along the top of the fence, his arms arched behind his head and his eyes avoiding the two below.

"Ranma, I don't want to catch you tormenting P-chan today," Akane warned in her usual icy tone. "I honestly don't know why you have to be so cruel to him." But instead of giving Akane the usual whining, he simply shrugged his compliance, which puzzled Akane. Something was definitely fishy, she knew, but she really had no idea what.

***

Gym class. Outdoor track exercise. Finally, Ranma thought. This was the time. And there was Akane, holding P-chan. Wearing short shorts and a sleeveless shirt, Ranma was usually rather cocky about his impressive physique, but today he was simply nervous... he didn't know what he was going to say to Ryouga, but he knew he had to say something soon. The anxiety was eating away at his every thought.

Armed only with a kettle of hot water, Ranma raced up to an unsuspecting Akane, grabbed a very startled P-chan, and sprinted away, barely avoiding a hailstorm of boulders coming from an apopleptic and shrieking Akane behind him. In no time he had lost her, though, and after looping his way through campus, he snuck up to the old tool shed at the edge of a small patch of woods, with P-chan squealing his protests as best he could while stuffed into Ranma's shirt. Once inside, Ranma locked and barricaded the door, and then grabbed P-chan and soaked him with hot water.

Ryouga fell in a heap at Ranma's feet. Ranma didn't move; he only watched Ryouga as he stood up, completely naked, and stared right into Ranma's eyes with a look of fury and confusion. This was the moment of truth. Neither said anything for a few painful moments.

Finally, Ryouga spoke. "I trust there's a reason for this."

Ranma crossed his arms across his chest and sighed his frustrations. "Oh come on, Ryouga... you think this is easy for me?"

"I don't know," he said in an offensive tone. "For a pervert like you, it probably is." He copied Ranma's arm-folding and looked away, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was in the buff.

"Come ON, Ryouga! Don't force this on me..." Ranma complained, turning away from him. "We both know what happened last night, and we have to come to terms with it."

Ryouga looked at the floor and said nothing, still wearing an angry expression. But this faded slightly when he realized that Ranma was right. After a long pause, he finally said, "okay... and what do you suggest?"

Ranma shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, Ryouga. I hoped that maybe confronting it would help... maybe I was wrong. But we can't go on pretending it never happened."

"And why not...?" Ryouga said, wincing a bit at how heartless he sounded. His voice had faltered slightly... he was extremely confused and frustrated, but didn't want to appear so helpless in front of Ranma.

"What if it happens again, Ryouga?" Ranma almost shouted, turning back. "This wasn't just a freak accident, you know! For god's sake, do you really expect me to believe that you.... that you didn't want to do that?"

Ryouga was near tears now... tears of frustration and pain. He tried as best as he could to swallow them, but opted only to shrug and continue looking straight at the floor with his arms tightly crossed, to hide his pitiful expression.

Ranma faced him directly... slightly taken aback by him. Even in such a sad state, he found him utterly irresistible. He paused a moment, and finally said, "Ryouga... you said you loved me."

A sob escaped Ryouga's lungs, and a tear ran down his face. Ranma's already fragile heart broke. He stood there for a while, now fighting back his own tears. He bit his lower lip and stared up at the ceiling as Ryouga's form shook slightly and sobbed occasionally. He found himself wishing that the roof would collapse and kill them both.

"I do," Ryouga finally said. Ranma quickly looked back at him, though his general appearance hadn't changed. After another pause, Ryouga looked up at him, his eyes red. He sniffed and looked straight at Ranma, finally dropping his defenses. "I've known it for a long time... when we were kids, and you would steal the bread from my hands, I always wondered why I felt so happy to give it up to you. It made me so angry. I wondered what was wrong with me for so long..."

Ranma remained totally motionless, not daring to interrupt. He felt as if he would melt into the floor.

"I hated you... no-- I hated MYSELF for it. I dreamed about you all the time. Finally I realized what was wrong, why you came to mind all the time and why it made me feel so good... I was terrified. I tried my best to let it go, to move on, but it just got worse and worse. So I challenged you. I wanted to destroy you for doing this to me."

"But you never showed up..."

Ryouga sniffled. "I know... I told you I got lost. I... I actually was hiding out in a tree nearby, watching you, trying to bring myself to go down and face you, but... I couldn't. I was so afraid that I might somehow say something to give myself away, and you'd use it to torture me the rest of my life."

Ranma gulped. He felt so awful about it... if only he'd known. "Ryouga... no... I wouldn't have... I-- I felt the same thing, actually."

Ryouga's eyes widened as Ranma continued with his head lowered. "I don't think I really knew it then though. I felt it, but I was spending so much time with Akane, I guess I thought it was just her. But when you came back, it was like I got hit by a truck. That night... I.. um... when I jerked off, I came so hard I was sore for two days. I just pictured your face and I dropped my load in ten seconds." Ranma's face was beet red and his voice had trailed off to almost a whisper.

He lifted his head and noticed Ryouga was facing the wall across from him. "Heh... I did the same thing," Ryouga said with a slight crack in his voice.

Ranma continued. "I don't know if you remember that night you stayed in my room last year..."

"Mm hmm..."

"I almost told you that night," Ranma said, blushing and grinning. "I was so totally horny, and you were sleeping right next to me, I jerked off five times that night, right next to you."

Ryouga stared in amazement. "Really?" he said horsely, gulping. "I did it in the bathroom three times... but jeez... if I'd have known..."

Ranma just stared at him. "You did? Oh God..." He looked at the floor, still staring. "Oh my god... those lost opportunities..."

Not saying anything, Ryouga awkwardly turned around, revealing an enormous erection, the head glistening with precum. He slowly walked over to Ranma, and stood in front of him, with a puppy-dog look on his face that made Ranma feel like his whole body would turn to puddy. Not knowing what else to do, he hesitantly brought his hands up to Ryouga's waist and gently pulled himself to him, resting his cheek against his. Finally, Ranma pulled away and whispered, "I love you too, Ryouga..." Ryouga smiled slightly, and a tear slid down his cheek.

Ranma then wrapped his arms around Ryouga's back and put his head down on his shoulder. Ryouga finally followed suit, bringing his arms around and then suddenly crushing himself against Ranma. The two stood embraced for a while, and then finally pulled back to look each other in the eyes. Then they kissed each other, lightly at first, and then deeply. For each second they spent locked in that kiss, a ton of weights fell from their shoulders.

Ranma pulled his shirt over his head and let Ryouga run his hands up and down his chest. Ranma in turn ran his hands slowly through Ryouga's fine black hair, kissing his forehead lightly. Both boys' cocks were totally engorged by now, and Ranma's head felt light and yet very clear. He was holding Ryouga in his male form... it felt so natural to be holding another man. He thought his bisexuality was a side-effect of his feminine side, but it was too right to be such. Ryouga similarly could not get over what he was doing. He loved Ranma, he loved Ranma as a man, and he wanted to give that man all the pleasures he could. His head was spinning again... would he ever get used to this?

Ranma then tugged his shorts down and kicked them off, letting his turgid dick stand freely. He crushed it up against Ryouga's, and then rubbed the two together... both looked down and noticed that Ryouga's cock had a slight advantage of length.

Ryouga beamed. Ranma simply cocked an eyebrow and silenced Ryouga's pride with a four-alarm kiss, ravaging his mouth with his tongue. Ryouga readily returned the kiss, and the two began to grind their throbbing cocks together in an erotic rhythm.

"God... I want you so bad..." Ranma heard someone say in between kisses, not knowing if it was himself or Ryouga. He ran one hand through Ryouga's shining mane of black hair and let the other one explore at will. He'd never felt anything as safe and whole as being held and kissed by this amazing, gorgeous boy he loved with all his heart.

Without warning, Ryouga brought his mouth away from Ranma. "I want to... I want to taste it..." he said breathlessly. Ranma closed his eyes and swayed a little at the pleasure of just the idea.

Ryouga dropped to his knees and after staring at Ranma's generous cock, he hugged it to his face, licking the shaft lightly, tasting the slightly salty skin. Ranma moaned softly as Ryouga then brought the head to his lips and began to dabble his tongue in the fluid that had collected around the head. He was slightly taken aback by the sheer pleasure the flavor gave him. He felt he couldn't resist getting as much of that taste as he could. He then started to twirl his tongue around the lightly purple head, eliciting some gurgled gutteral moans from above. After a bit of teasing, Ryouga slid the shaft into his mouth to the point where it banged against the back of his throat... and impressively, he didn't gag. Ranma was continually amazed at Ryouga's sexual prowess, though that thought disappeared quickly as Ryouga's lips slid back and forth across the throbbing spear. Ryouga savored the sticky taste of precum as it coated his palette, and endulged deeply in the musky scents coming from the base of Ranma's cock. He felt like he could do this the rest of his life.

"Ryouga... I'm... ungh... I'm (gasp)... oh god," Ranma groaned. Ryouga continued unabated as Ranma tensed up and started to pump his pent-up load deep into his friend's waiting maw. He could barely keep from collapsing as the orgasm shot through every corner of his sweating, muscled body. And as the final few shots oozed down Ryouga's chin, Ranma fell back against the wall and panted. Ryouga simply watched him with the first genuine smile he'd ever really seen on Ryouga's face... it made him even more attractive. Ranma couldn't help but fall in love all over again with him, and he breathlessly said, "Ryouga... I love you, Ryouga." The words sounded so awkward to him but couldn't better convey the glowing warmth inside him.

Ryouga moved over to where Ranma sat, set down next to him, and let his head fall down on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma laid his head against Ryouga's and sat there motionless for a while.... until Ranma realized something needed urgent attention. Looking down between Ryouga's scrunched-up legs, Ranma noticed that his friend's own cock had not yet been satisfied.

Pushing Ryouga down on the floor, Ranma lay next to him and began stroking the impatient member heavily, his face buried in Ryouga's neck. Ryouga's fat cock, already sopping with precum, began pulsing more of the thin liquid out onto Ranma's hand... and not a minute after Ranma began stroking the shaft, Ryouga tensed up and came violently, the first shot hitting his chin, and then subsequent shots trailing downward. Ryouga began to chant softly but hoarsely "I love you" as the hand stroked his meat. Ranma didn't stop after Ryouga was spent, though... he was still hard... and not 3 minutes later, Ryouga tensed up again, and with a loud groan, a second, more thin load splattered onto Ranma's hand... and Ranma continued... and then finally, only a few minutes after that, another, almost non-existant load oozed out while Ryouga groaned and gasped for all he was worth.

Ranma was indeed impressed but felt way too good to think about it. Ryouga continued to gasp roughly for awhile as they held each other. They knew they didn't have that much time left. It was almost time to return to class, and they had to be there to quell any possible suspicions. As they sat up, Ranma was the first to speak.

"Ryouga... we have to keep this a secret," he said gravely. "We cannot let Akane or anyone know." Ryouga nodded solemnly. "On the other hand, I don't think I could stop doing this... nor do I want to... and I hope that you feel the same."

Ryouga nodded again. "I couldn't stop," he said. "I love you."

They kissed briefly and then stood up. And as Ranma dressed, Ryouga grabbed a hose and while grinning evilly, said, "now, time to face the music... Ranma!" And as the water flowed, Ryouga departed to let Ranma face Akane's wrath alone. Sighing, Ranma scooped up P-chan and after unlocking the door, led them back out into everyone else's world.


	3. Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original chapter notes:  
> Warning: this story contains scenes of graphic sexual activity between two males. It's hot as hell and if you can't appreciate it then you can just blow yourself. This is the 3rd installation of a continuing series based on Rumiko Takahashi's two gorgeous hardbodies Ranma and Ryouga, who really do this stuff when the camera's not rolling. :> This is about as PWP as this series gets... enjoy! ;> Yoshi

The Tendo household had been silent and dark for almost an hour, but one person remained wide awake. Lying silently next to a huge snoring panda, Ranma stared up at the ceiling, waiting. The sound of chirping bugs outside was starting to get on his nerves. He glanced over at the digital clock on the bookcase for the umpteenth time in as many minutes. The waiting was killing him. Finally he just decided to go early; Genma was fast asleep, no one else would be up at this time of night, and he didn't want to wait anymore.

Silently, he got up from the bedroll and padded towards the door. He briefly considered putting on more clothing, but the thought of going out with only a thin pair of boxers gave him a little bit of a thrill and made his soft cock jump and then start to swell. 

"Not yet," he thought firmly to his member. The thin fabric tented quite obviously and if anyone saw him, it would be incredibly embarrassing. He stood at the door for almost five minutes before he decided that semi-soft was good enough. No one should be up anyway. 

He slipped out through the door and proceeded down the hallway to the stairs as noiselessly as his martial skills would allow. At the top of the stairs, he looked down to make sure no one was downstairs. Seeing and hearing nothing save the snores coming from Soun's and Genma's rooms, he creeped down to the floor and then cut through the kitchen towards the back door.

And then, halfway through the kitchen, the light came on suddenly.

"Ranma?" he heard behind him, and he spun around to find Nabiki standing at the door of the kitchen in her robe.

He then realized his condition: the anticipation and excitement had made his cock hard as a brick, and it poked out so far that the underwear was hiding nothing. Cringing with embarrassment, he covered his front with his arms and sank back against the wall. "Nabiki!! I was just-- uh... I was just getting some water and..."

Nabiki's eyes were slyly half-closed but her expression was of mirth as she stared unabashedly at Ranma's crotch. "God, Ranma... that's one hell of a dick you have."

The frankness of her statement didn't really surprise Ranma all that much, but he still felt very weird and didn't move his hands. "Uh, yeah... heh."

"You done in here?" she said, breaking off the stare casually and walking over to the cupboard. She opened it, got a glass out, and filled it. "You want some?"

"Huh?"

She grimaced at him and walked over to the door. Ranma relaxed his position just in time for her to turn around and wink. "G'night Ranma," she grinned, and switched off the light as he snapped his hands back to cover his still hard cock. He remained motionless as he heard her go up the stairs. That was way too close, he thought. He decided to wait a few minutes before he left through the back door, this time checking behind him every few seconds.

Once outside, he stared up at the star-spattered sky, illuminated eerily by the blueish moon. It was a bit chilly outside, and he wondered for a moment if he should have worn more. He then shrugged and decided it wasn't worth it. Besides, he wouldn't be wearing them for long anyway.

He hopped up on the outside wall and then up to the roof of the Tendo house. No one was around, so he sat down and looked around silently at the yards below. His skin was starting to get prickly from the cool breeze that brushed across him. His dick had fallen to a mostly-soft state, but it still made an impressive tent in his shorts as he lay back against the cold tile. He felt kind of proud now about what Nabiki said to him. Nabiki rarely lies about anything. And being caught was kind of exciting to him now... his dick took no time in swelling up again. If he wasn't saving it, he would have jerked off right there. Being seen in such a state by her really turned him on for some reason. Maybe being caught by anyone would have done it, but Nabiki was the only person that would have appreciated him in that state like she did.

Desperately horny, he pulled the waistband of the shorts down enough so that his dick was exposed to the elements. He wanted so bad to stroke it just a little, but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop. He wished Ryouga would hurry.

Oops, that's not helping at all, Ranma thought to himself as he fought off an orgasm. Just the thought of Ryouga and their upcoming encounter had almost made him cum without even touching himself. The clear liquid pouring out of his slit was catching the moonlight beautifully, and he gave in to the urge to poke it slightly with his little finger and taste it. He almost came again when the flavor hit his tongue. If Ryouga tastes half as good as this, Ranma thought, then he'd marry the bastard.

"Starting without me?" someone said behind Ranma. He sat bolt upright, thinking with some fear that it might be Nabiki again, but as he turned around, the image of Ryouga, bare from the waist up and wearing a gorgeous soft smile, filled his eyes.

To Ryouga's total amazement, Ranma's face clenched up severely and he suddenly flipped back onto his back and started arching his crotch skyward. As he groaned piteously, gobs of cum squirted violently through the air onto Ranma's face and the roof behind his head. After lobbing some 10 shots through the air, Ranma collapsed and panted violently with his eyes shut tightly.

"Holy shit!" Ryouga said, his eyes huge. He slid over to Ranma and leaned over his face. "What was...?"

Ranma weakly reached his arms up into the air and put them around Ryouga's shoulders, pulling him in. The two kissed passionately but gently for a long time, holding each other despite the cum that was now all over each of their chests and faces.

"Oh God..." Ryouga said, breaking off the kiss. "I'm going to cum if we don't stop..." He sat up and unzipped the front of his pants, letting his aching cock spring out. Ranma twisted around to where Ryouga sat and flopped down against his abs, crushing Ryouga's visibly throbbing dick against his chest. "Ryouga... god I love you..."

Ryouga stroked Ranma's hair lovingly, savoring every instant. His chest once again felt ready to burst open with all the pent-up love he'd repressed. For a while, the two sat there, Ranma cradled in Ryouga's torso, and then without warning, Ryouga felt something warm, wet, and bumpy slide across the top of his still solid cock. He shuddered violently; he had had enough time to come down from the pre-orgasmic plateau, but his body was extremely aware of every sensation and he felt the cum churn within his balls once again.

Ranma, however, was so enamored of the taste of Ryouga's precum that he didn't notice. The flavour was tenfold better than his own, something he couldn't have even imagined. After the initial taste, he gobbled up the whole staff without warning and sucked as hard as he could, trying to get every bit of the sweet fluid. He couldn't even control his actions; if he had had the state of mind to care, he might have been amazed at the way his instincts guided him through every lick, every light nibble, and every engulfing by his throat. He gagged a little but very quickly got the hang of it as he deep-throated Ryouga's thick meat greedily. It seemed like a  
while to Ranma, but to Ryouga it was only a moment before his balls imploded and he sprayed a torrent of steaming hot cum down Ranma's eager throat. Ranma continued to suck and suck until he was totally convinced that he'd gotten every drop of his lover's ambrosia, and Ryouga groaned piteously as his super-sensitive head was ruthlessly plundered even after he'd gone soft. Finally though, Ranma lifted his head slowly, and looked up at Ryouga with a lazy look of utter contentedness.

"I love you so fucking much," Ryouga finally said between gasps.

Ranma then pulled himself up level with Ryouga and gave him a deep kiss. Then he said "Ryouga... do you want to...?"

Ryouga's eyes got larger, but then he nodded and an anxious smile split his face. Ranma's dick had gotten hard again, and it bobbed eagerly in the air between them. Ryouga laid back against the roof, and lifted his legs into the air as Ranma positioned himself at the base of Ryouga's torso. He then poked at Ryouga's hole a few times and then looked up at Ryouga, who had his eyes shut tight, awaiting the pain and pleasure that he knew he was about to experience. Ranma, not really knowing how else to do it, slipped a finger into the hole, which elicited a tight groan from his lover. He didn't want to cause Ryouga any pain, but he didn't want to wait very much longer either.

"Do it, Ranma," Ryouga said firmly. Ranma pushed aside his caution then, and pushed the head of his cock against the straining muscles of Ryouga's anus. After a few seconds, it relaxed enough to let the head of his cock slide in, and Ryouga gave a strained, ragged groan. 

"You okay?" Ranma asked with serious concern.

"Gimme a second..." Ryouga said between short gasps. The two laid there for a minute or so before Ryouga said "okay... go for it... all the way."

Ranma leaned in towards Ryouga's body, letting his weight do the work. Ryouga's face contorted with pain, but his arms, which were now wrapped around Ranma's waist, were pulling him towards him, so he continued to push until something gave and the shaft suddenly slid in smoothly.

"Hoah, fuck..." Ryouga groaned.

"You still okay?"

"Oh god yeah... it's incredible..." Ryouga moved his hands up to Ranma's shoulders and pulled him closer. They hugged together as Ranma slowly began to retract and push back in. The pressure on his cock was unbelievable; the heat and tightness made his mind cloud over. He had never felt so totally joined with anyone before. After only five minutes or so, he felt the familiar tingling start again.

"I'm going to... uhhhnn..."

"Do it... Ranma..."

Ranma exploded inside Ryouga with a force so strong it made him go weak against Ryouga's body. As he came, Ryouga stroked his hair and butt, moaning softly in his ear. And as he pulled out, Ryouga suddenly felt vacant. He felt an overwhelming need to be held by Ranma as tight as he could be.

"I love you," they said in unison to each other, staring into each others' eyes. Then they fell together and lay cheek to cheek, silently dozing together as the chorus of insects far below sang their own little love songs.

****

Nabiki couldn't believe what her eyes had just told her. She was usually unsurprised by anything that occurred around her, but this time she didn't know what to think. Her soon to be brother-in-law had just made love to another man on the roof of her own house... what could she think?

And what was equally surprising is that her own horniness, that was spurred by seeing Ranma mostly naked and totally erect, was redoubled by seeing him and Ryouga fuck each other rotten. She'd always been turned on by the both of them, something she'd never have admitted to anyone, and the idea of the both of them being together was not a new fantasy of hers. Her own affinity for male-on-male sex stories and comics made her believe that the two would make an excellent yaoi couple, but she never believed she'd witness it actually take shape.

And now that she had, she felt like she was going to explode with lust. She knew that following Ranma outside and hiding in the tree would reward her somehow. She was just expecting to see him masturbate again, like she'd witnessed many times before. There's nothing like a teenage boy, she grinned to herself, thinking back on the times she'd watched him in his room, in the bathtub, in the backyard, on the roof, in the dojo... she wondered how it could stand so much abuse. But now... she knew there was nothing like TWO teenage boys, and she couldn't help but throw her robe open and just rub her cunt furiously, staring at the forms of the two boys cozied together on the roof in front of her. She came at least three times in as many minutes, and then slipped down and back into the house after realizing the soft grunts of pleasure she was emitting could have been heard by them. Back inside, she proceeded to bring herself off several more times, totally unable to get the thoughts out of her mind. She finally started to doze off after she heard Ranma creep back into his room and go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. I'm not sure if I ever intended on writing more. I'm a romantic at heart so just know that Ranma and Ryouga wind up together just like they should have.


End file.
